Alma gemela
by joshy-cz
Summary: Enamorarte de tu mejor amig@ nunca es algo fácil. Pero cuando le sumas la incansable búsqueda de tu alma gemela, el miedo a perder lo que más amas y gente que hará lo que sea para que no estén juntos... Aprendes qué tal vez, el silencio era el menor de tus problemas.
1. Prólogo Sin aliento

Pues bueno, explicaba en Facebook que la trama de alma gemela se me había bloqueado, cuando eso me pasa, es porque estoy forzando la trama.

Asi que estoy reescribiendo alma gemela, voy a ahondar un poco más en los personajes y la piedra del destino y voy a presentar más como era la relación de SS como amigos.

Espero esta versión les guste más.

* * *

Hay un mito, tan viejo como el universo mismo, que habla sobre la creación de la piedra del destino.

Se dice que Venus, harta de las travesuras de su hijo Cupido, decidió quitarle el poder de las flechas que le ayudaban a dictar el destino amoroso de los mortales.

Pero al ya no tener Cupido el poder de juntar a los humanos, tuvieron que buscar una solución para que aquellos predestinados se encontraran.

Junto a su esposo, Marte, y a la diosa, Atenea; moldearon las almas de todos los seres humanos hasta encapsular fragmentos de esta, en pequeñas rocas aparentemente de cristal. Las piedras parecían estar partidas por la mitad, una parte era redonda y culminaba con lados puntiagudos que aparentaban ser parte de un rompecabezas.

Cada mortal tenía su par, y al encontrarse y encajar las piedras, las almas gemelas eran reunidas.

Hicieron las piedras accesibles a los mortales, para que ellos pudieran hacer el trabajo que a Cupido se le había negado.

Cupido, lleno por el odio y rencor ante tal acto, creó seres cuya única tarea era la de interponerse entre los predestinados, les dio el don de ubicar a las almas gemelas, la astucia para manipular a terceros y la sabiduría para crear bebrajes que convertían a una persona en una "alma invasora"

Las almas invasoras eran reflejos del alma gemela, sus piedras se transformaban para encajar con la víctima.

Cupido sabía que cuando las almas gemelas estaban cerca, más no se les permitía estar juntas, una de ellas siempre moría de tristeza, y su venganza hacia sus padres, era tener millones de almas solitarias que jamás encontrarían la felicidad.

Venus y Marte al enterarse de lo que su hijo había hecho, decidieron darle una lección, una que hasta la fecha seguía aprendiendo.

Pues las almas gemelas no solo eran mortales destinados a casarse y procrear... A veces, el alma gemela va más allá.

* * *

La primera vez que Syaoran perdió el aliento marcó un antes y un después en la relación con su mejor amiga.

Podía evocar con facilidad ese día, era verano y estaban por ver una película, tenían escasos catorce años.

Syaoran había metido una bolsa de palomitas al microondas, inconcientemente se quedó observando el reflejo en la puerta metálica del electrodoméstico.

Podía ver a su mejor amiga subirse en un banco para alcanzar la puerta de la alacena donde su madre había escondido la bolsa de M&M's, su cabello lacio y castaño claro caía con libertad sobre su espalda, el pequeño short de mezclilla hacia un extraño contraste con su blusa naranja de tirantes.

Observó cada movimiento con detenimiento, ella se inclinó hacia atrás e hizo un sonido parecido al "wooo" mientras agitaba la bolsa de chocolates confitados una y otra vez.

—Te dije que los hallaría —dijo ella girándose de manera experta sobre el banco para luego sentarse.

Syaoran no pudo evitar pasar la mano por su cabello con cierto nerviosismo, no sabía qué le pasaba, de pronto tenía mucho calor.

—Syaoran... Las palomas —La escuchó decir.

No dijo nada, solo abrió el horno y sacó la humeante bolsa y se la entregó para que pusiera el contenido en un bowl.

Su amiga lo vio extrañada pero no comentó nada, dejó la bolsa a un lado y se levantó, luego estiró los brazos y comenzó a atarse el cabello en una coleta.

Su ombligo se asomó con el movimiento y Syaoran se sintió enrojecer así que le dio la espalda y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

 _«¿Qué demonios me pasa?»_ pensó con frustración.

Decidió sentarse en el suelo de la sala y tratar de distraerse cambiando de canales en lo que su amiga llegaba, ni siquiera podía recordar qué película iban a ver.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo ella con sarcasmo poniendo el bowl de palomas en la mesa ratona y sentándose en el sillón con una cara de enojo.

Él la vio con fingida inocencia.

—Ayudé a calentarlas, Sakura.

Ella bufó y cruzó los brazos.

—Ahora por eso vamos a ver Crepúsculo —exclamó.

Syaoran la vio feo.

—No, me llevaste al estreno y fueron los noventa minutos más largos...

—No me importa —dijo tratando de quitarle el control pero él lo puso detrás.

Los ojos verdes de su amiga parecieron destellar, inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo.

—Trae acá, yo voy a escoger.

—¡No! Odio a tus vampiros —alegó él tratando de mantener el control fuera de su alcance.

—¡Syaoran! —gritó exasperada intentando agarrarlo.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando ella quedó sobre él a horcajadas, Syaoran agarraba con ambas manos el control mientras ella trataba de quitárselo.

Cuando ella logró jalar el control, Syaoran los giró de tal manera que ella quedó debajo de él, Sakura agarraba el control con una mano y él había atrapado sus muñecas con sus manos.

Ambos respiraban de manera ajetreada, pero ella veía el control en su mano con una sonrisa triunfal.

Y ese fue el momento, al estar tan cerca de ella, con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción y su cuerpo debajo del de él... Que el aire abandonó sus pulmones y sus ojos se concentraron en cada pequeño aspecto de la chica a la que llamaba mejor amiga.

Pocas veces había notado lo hermosa que era... O como sus ojos brillaban y el color cambiaba de intensidad según las emociones que sentía.

Su cabello castaño claro se había soltando en algunas partes pero hacia un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca, sus labios de color rosa habían formado la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida, y parecían estarlo tentando a hacer algo, a cerrar un espacio.

Y el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo era una mezcla entre fresa y cereza...

—Syaoran, no puedo respirar —Escuchó.

Parpadeó varias veces, soltó las muñecas de Sakura con lentitud y se incorporó.

—¿Estas bien? Pareces... Atribulado.

Syaoran tragó saliva y se sentó una vez más en el suelo, suspiró y puso la cabeza sobre el sillón.

—Pon a tus cosas esas, pero dame las palomitas, te dejaré sin M&M's.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos pero le dio el bowl, finalmente puso el Dvd de Crepúsculo y se acostó en el sillón donde Syaoran había recargado la cabeza.

—Andas medio raro, Syaoran —susurró mientras comenzaba la película.

Él solo metió una palomita a su boca, prefirió no decir nada.

 _«No tienes idea»_ pensó repasando lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

 _«Ni yo tengo idea»_ concluyó cuando la mano de Sakura lo rozó para tomar un puñado de palomitas... Y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Sakura jamás olvidaría la primera vez que sintió que se ahogaba.

Curiosamente, fue en la primera fiesta de jóvenes/adolescentes a la que la invitaron.

Syaoran llevaba días huyendo de ella de manera muy obvia; la notaba en el pasillo y se metía a la primera puerta que veía, si estaban en la zona de casilleros, se daba la vuelta y corría al lado contrario.

Al principio se sintió desconcertada, luego la tristeza la inundó, pero para el fin de semana estaba más allá de furiosa.

Era increíble que ni sus llamadas contestara, no se habían agregado a la lista de números gratuitos de la telefonía para ignorarse.

Asi que cuando Tomoyo le preguntó —sin muchos ánimos porque sospechaba la respuesta— si asistiría a la fiesta de Kaori, la chica nueva, aceptó inmediatamente.

Recordaba ese día con claridad, Tomoyo la había ayudado a maquillarse ligeramente, se puso un vestido de mezclilla que era pegado de la cintura para arriba pero que de la parte de la falda, era ampona.

Le quedaba arriba de la rodilla pero su amiga no le había permitido cambiarse.

Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, de cabello negro y largo con unos ojos amatistas que te podían dejar callado si la hacías enojar.

Era totalmente contraria a ella y cuando Tomoyo le contó sobre la extraña actitud de Syaoran, la chica decidió que saldrían a divertirse sin chicos de por medio.

Tomoyo y Syaoran se llevaban muy bien, pero ese día pensaba ayudar a su amiga a olvidar al chico de ojos ambarinos y cabello color chocolate que estaba empeñado en mantener su distancia.

—No sé Tomoyo, este vestido me hace ver...

—Hermosa, harás que todos los chicos de nuestro grado te volteen a ver —dijo su amiga con seguridad mientras se ponía brillo en los labios.

—Pero no quiero que me volteen a ver, solo quiero... —Bajó su rostro y frunció el ceño, ¿qué quería?

Que su amigo le explicara porqué el cambio de actitud tan repentino, ¿acaso ver las películas de vampiros lo había molestado a ese grado?

Sacudió la cabeza, no, era algo más, pero no tenía idea de qué.

Tomoyo la observó varios momentos, también había notado la actitud de Syaoran con su amiga, pero en uno de esos momentos donde el chico prefería meterse a un salón, notó algo curioso en él...

Sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Y pensaba salir de dudas ese día, afortunadamente no había tenido que usar la tarjeta de "me vas a abandonar" para convencer a Sakura de ir a la fiesta.

La madre de Sakura las llevó hasta casa de Kaori y quedó en recogerlas a las diez de la noche, tener catorce años era algo complicado.

El lugar al que llegaron era grande, la casa estaba rodeada de jardines, como la puerta se encontraba abierta entraron sin problemas.

Varios de sus compañeros estaban bailando o platicando, incluso algunos jugaban Xbox en la enorme pantalla.

Justo donde se encontraba la sala habían unas puertas corredizas de cristal, se encaminaron a ellas y vieron con sorpresa una alberca iluminada por unas luces amarillas que cruzaban de lado a lado por encima de ella.

—Mira, allá está Eriol —exclamó Tomoyo por sobre el sonido de la música.

Efectivamente, del otro lado de la piscina se encontraba el mejor amigo de Syaoran, un chico con cabello negro y ojos azules que tenía una extraña relación con .

Se la pasaban molestándose.

Tomoyo la tomó de la mano y casi la llevó a rastras hasta él, platicaba con otros compañeros mientras bebían de unos vasos rojos.

—¡Eriol! —gritó agitando la mano.

El mencionado las vio y sonrío, pareció disculparse con sus acompañantes y caminó hasta ellas.

—¡Sakura, enana! Pensé que no vendrían —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se tensó, entrecerró los ojos y le dio una sonrisa llena de falsa inocencia.

—Pareces tener calor, Eriol, un chapuzón te vendría bien.

El chico le regresó la expresión antes de levantar ambas manos en ademán de rendición.

—Vale; no sabía que vendrían, Syaoran no dijo nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Syaoran está aquí? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente más aguda de lo normal.

Eriol vio extrañado a Tomoyo la cual hizo girar los ojos con irritación.

—Sí, está por allá —contestó girando a Sakura y señalando al otro lado de la alberca, no había notado que había otra puerta corrediza que daba a la cocina.

—Me va a escuchar —murmuró.

—Sakura... —Su amiga la trató de detener, habían asistido a la fiesta para distraerse no para que armara un drama.

—¿Qué se traen? —Sskura alcanzó a escuchar a Eriol preguntar antes de alejarse.

La castaña empuñó las manos mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, ahí estaba, su disque amigo, riendo con la anfitriona.

 _«_ _Prácticamente_ _no la conoce pero ahí está, riendo como si fueran grandes amigos»_ pensó con resentimiento.

Entonces se detuvo de golpe, Kaori había puesto una mano sobre el pecho de Syaoran y se levantó ligeramente para susurrarle algo al oído, la mano de él estaba descansando en la cintura de la chica.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón, parecía que no podía respirar, estaba experimentando una sensación de ahogo ya que hasta sus pulmones parecieron contraerse y sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a su amigo, el tiempo parecía estar corriendo en cámara lenta.

Syaoran sonrió ligeramente y dio medio paso atrás, entonces giró la cabeza y cruzaron la mirada.

Fue como si le hubieran puesto play a una película, hasta la música volvió a inundar sus oídos, no había notado que dejó de escuchar.

Se giró rápidamente y al tratar de correr chocó contra otro cuerpo, había estado caminando a la orilla de la alberca así que el impacto la desbalanceó y se fue de lado cayendo a la alberca.

Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar aire por la boca que salió en forma de burbujas entonces se impulsó hacia arriba, jadeó con fuerza cuando su cabeza salió del agua.

Podía escuchar risas y murmullos a su alrededor.

—¡Sakura! —gritaba Tomoyo.

La castaña nadó hacia la orilla donde se encontraban unas escaleras, las risas sonaban más fuerte, subió por ellas tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

 _«Estúpida, idiota»_ pensó abrazándose y girando para encontrar la salida más cercana.

Entonces sintió que le ponían algo en los hombros, una chamarra azul.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Syaoran con preocupación girándola para observarla.

Sakura titiriteaba, la noche, el agua fría y el diminuto vestido le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

Vio con ojos entrecerrados a su amigo y se encaminó a la salida.

—Sakura, espera —la llamó.

Pero ella no se detuvo, quería salir de ahí, la vergüenza y... Algo más amenazaban con causarle lágrimas.

Se dirigió a gran velocidad a un pasillo de piedra en un lado de la casa, aún podía escuchar las risas a su alrededor.

—¡Sakura!

Sintió como tomaban su brazo y la detenían.

—Me quiero ir, Syaoran —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya, me voy contigo.

—¡No! —espetó mirando finalmente esos ojos ambarinos que la miraban con preocupación—. Quédate a hacerle compañía a tu nueva amiga, me voy sola. —continuó enterrando el dedo índice en su pecho.

Syaoran la miró fijamente por unos momentos, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de dudas, finalmente suspiró.

—Vamos, Sakura —susurró tomando su mano y jalandola.

—No, Syaoran, me has estado ignorando todos estos días y de pronto... ¡Vete al diablo!

Él la miró con irritación.

—Te cargaré.

—No te atrevas...

Syaoran agachó su cuerpo y la tomó por la cintura, Sakura se giró y se puso fuera de su alcance.

—Ya, listo, puedo caminar sola hasta la parada —dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla cuando su amigo la tocó.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto.

* * *

Syaoran había pedido un taxi, durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa de Sakura ninguno habló o se miró, ella se había puesto bien la chamarra de su amigo cuando no soportó más el frío.

Al llegar a su hogar, Syaoran pagó y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiera entrar el la tomó del brazo.

—Sakura, espera —susurró.

Ella cruzó los brazos y lo miró, Syaoran tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, finalmente suspiró y la observó.

—Perdón, sé... No somos así, es solo que... —Estaba balbuceando y lo sabía.

Sakura arqueó una ceja en ademán de confusión.

—¿Fue por la película? —preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, pasó su peso de un pie a otro con nerviosismo pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No —contestó—. Cosas mías, necesitaba poner mis ideas en órden y...

—¿Porqué me evitaste? —cuestionó ella.

Syaoran suspiró y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, estaban llorosos, había pasado toda la semana huyendo de ella y sus sentimientos, pero... Cuando cayó a la alberca...

Sintió que moría... Casi brincó para sacarla del agua pero ella había salido sin problema.

—Por idiota —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Te ha pasado que quieres estar sola para aclarar tu mente?

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado y Syaoran se sonrojó, inmediatamente bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Una semana.

Syaoran levantó el rostro y la miró con confusión.

—Me debes una semana de hacer lo que yo quiera.

Él sonrió y la abrazó.

—Bien, veremos a tus estúpidos vampiros todos los días.

Sakura le regresó el abrazo y lo sintió besar su cabeza, un escalofrío la recorrió y su corazón se aceleró.

—Vamos, debes cambiarte, empezaremos con el maratón de hombres que brillan bajo el sol —dijo él, tomando las llaves de sus manos para entrar a su casa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos... Pero tenía tanto frío que decidió ahondar en ello después.

* * *

Y así comienzan estos dos, casi no se verá nada de la otra historia, aún no decido.

Espero les guste :D


	2. Algo nuevo

Pues, creo que fue buena decisión porque estoy super inspirada jejejeje, escribí este capítulo en un ratito y llevo la mitad del otro :D a este paso puede que la acabe antes de CTR

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, me encanta leer que la historia les causa sensaciones, no saben lo que es poder impactar de esa manera al lector :D

* * *

 **Alma gemela.**

* * *

Sakura veía el edificio frente a ella con nerviosismo.

Una nueva etapa, un cambio, un avance.

No, no estaba lista, o bueno, no se sentía...

En realidad estaba incómoda porque habían prometido dar ese paso juntos, pero no, Syaoran había pasado todas las vacaciones de verano en Nueva Zelanda con su hermana mayor.

Y el día anterior estaba casi cayéndose al teléfono, así que no se pusieron de acuerdo para verse antes de ir a la escuela.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, miró de nuevo su horario con el número de su casillero, ¿qué tan malo iba a ser?

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en esa escuela así que no debería sentir el cambio, pero su estómago estaba dando vueltas.

—Debí decirle a Tomoyo —susurró guardando el papel con su horario en la mochila.

Pasar de secundaria a preparatoria no debería de ser algo que la llenara de tanta incertidumbre, pero ahí estaba, viendo a todos entrar a la escuela mientras ella se quedaba en la banqueta.

Finalmente se armó de valor.

Al cruzar las puertas notó gente por todos lados, algunos hablaban con ánimos, otros veían cosas en sus celulares.

Pocos le ponían atención y eso la tranquilizó, así que se dispuso a encontrar su casillero.

—¿Escuchaste? Encontró a su alma gemela, qué envidia, de por sí son famosos y ahora con eso...

Sakura presionó más los libros en sus brazos a su pecho, se le había olvidado eso.

La noticia del momento era una pareja de actores que habían probado sus piedras y encajaron.

Puso un poco más de atención a su alrededor, varias chicas tenían sus piedras en las manos mientras murmuraban o reían con emoción.

Si el cambio de escuela no era lo suficiente para causarle ansiedad, el asunto de las piedras definitivamente lo era.

¿Y si Syaoran encontraba a su mitad?

Sacudió la cabeza llegando al casillero, de por sí había sufrido todo el verano al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Todo comenzó con una llamada de su amigo donde le contaba lo largo que fue el vuelo pero lo maravilloso que era Nueva Zelanda, hablaron por treinta minutos durante los cuales no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Pero al colgar, un inmenso vacío se abrió en su interior, tenía ganas de volver a marcarle para escuchar su voz.

Aquella vez se lo adjudicó a la distancia.

Pero con el pasar de los días, cada que veía su nombre en la pantalla, su corazón daba brincos y la respiración se le cortaba, y cuando le decía que la extrañaba una sonrisa boba se le formaba en el rostro.

Eso, sin contar los sueños, donde su amigo se le acercaba y ponía una mano en su mejilla para verla de una manera tan potente que le robaba el aliento.

Llegó a la conclusión de que sentía algo más que cariño fraternal hacia Syaoran.

Frunció el ceño mientras metía los libros a su casillero.

—¡Sakura! ¿Supiste lo de la pareja? —escuchó a su izquierda.

Volteó y miró a la chica que había abierto el casillero a su lado, cabello castaño y rizado con ojos café.

—Hola, Akiko, sí, que suerte.

La otra chica asintió una y otra vez con una enorme sonrisa, se conocían desde la primaria, pero no eran exactamente cercanas.

—Qué envidia, quisiera que me pasara algo así, ya sabes, dicen que es una sensación maravillosa encontrar a tu par.

Sakura la dejó hablar mientras revisaba su celular, aún no sabía nada de Syaoran.

—Y creo que cuando me trague mi miedo le pediré que las probemos, quién sabe, puede que encajen...

Sakura la vio con confusión.

—¿A quién?

Akiko la miró con sorpresa, creyó que la había escuchado.

—A...

—¡Sakura! —gritó alguien y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Ou, Tomoyo —murmuró girando para ver a su amiga.

La de ojos amatistas la veía con una enorme sonrisa, aún tenía un ligero bronceado, resultado de sus días en la playa.

—Ya me dieron mi horario, vamos a comparar. —Su amiga dijo enseñándole un papel y moviéndolo de lado a lado ignorando a la chica de cabello rizado.

—Sí, claro —Sakura dijo dándole una mirada de disculpa a Akiko, la chica solo le dio una sonrisa y se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas.

Tomoyo era una chica complicada, no tenía pelos en la lengua y detestaba el romanticismo de las piedras, de hecho odiaba la leyenda.

Y Akiko era una romántica empedernida, así que no, no se llevaban.

Sakura le dio el papel mientras su amiga comenzaba a comparar clases.

—Solo tenemos tres clases juntas, creí que de mínimo deportes sería nuestra asignatura —comentó frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura terminó de guardar los libros que iba a necesitar.

—¿Nuestra asignatura? —preguntó con confusión.

—Sí, ya sabes, para lucirnos con nuestra belleza descomunal.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—De ti sí lo creo, pero de otras...

Ambas chicas se giraron para observar a la que había hablado.

Cabello negro y ojos azul turquesa...

—Ya vas a empezar, ¿no tienes algún chico que violar o algo así, Kaori?

La mencionada veía a Sakura de mala manera, de hecho no fingió nada al verla de arriba a abajo.

—Mira, la tabla evolucionó —exclamó, sus amigas rieron a su lado.

Sakura cruzó los brazos de manera inconciente, era un acto de defensa, durante los años que le siguieron a la fiesta donde cayó a la alberca, Kaori se había empeñado en hacerla sentir mal.

Resulta que su cuerpo se quedó sin curvas hasta ese verano cuando de pronto todo empezó a ponerse en su lugar.

Kaori la había apodado "la tabla", aunque frente a su amigo le decía "Saku"

Sí, Kaori estaba muy interesada en Syaoran, pero el sentimiento hasta la fecha no había sido recíproco.

La de cabello negro hizo su cabello hacia atrás y miró sus uñas.

—¿Escucharon que la leyenda es cierta? Estoy ansiosa por ver a Syaoran...

Sakura se tensó...

—No es por nada, Kaori, pero dudo mucho que Syaoran crea en la leyenda, una piedra no dicta...

Kaori rio interrumpiendo a Tomoyo.

—Las almas gemelas deben estar juntas, es una ley universal.

—Las leyes están para romperse.

Ambas chicas se miraron con odio mientras Sakura revisaba de nuevo su celular, esa plática o pelea la estaba poniendo mal, apagó la pantalla y cerró su casillero.

—Voy por el calendario de actividades, te veo en tercer periodo —susurró.

Tomoyo la miró con preocupación mientras Kaori hacia una mueca de burla.

Sakura no esperó una respuesta y se alejó, escuchó a Tomoyo decirle a la otra chica que Syaoran nunca probaría su piedra con ella.

Suspiró y empuñó el celular en su mano, Syaoran no sabía decir que no... En algún momento aceptaría probar su piedra del destino con alguna chica.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y su estómago se volteó, tenía ganas de vomitar.

El pensar en que Syaoran en algún momento podía encontrar a su otra mitad, la llenaba pánico.

* * *

¿Escuchaste de la pareja?

¿Viste lo de los actores?

¿Supiste que es real?

Sakura estaba harta, con cada conocido que se topaba escuchaba la misma pregunta, de por sí estaba mal, sus primeros dos periodos estuvo con Akiko y Kaori, y no había señales de Syaoran.

Se sentía un volcán a punto de hacer explosión.

—Sakura...

Se detuvo de golpe, empuñó las manos y tras cerrar los ojos hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto y sí, sí escuché lo de la bendita pareja que unió sus piedras —gritó.

Algunos compañeros la vieron como si estuviera loca, otros rieron y algunos asintieron.

Ella solo soltó un bufido y se giró para ver quién se había atrevido...

Ojos ambarinos la veían con diversión.

—¡Syaoran! —exclamó nerviosa.

Su amigo estaba enorme, en más de un sentido, su voz había cambiado y ahora era más grave —razón por la que no la había reconocido, se escuchaba diferente en el teléfono—, estaba mucho más alto que ella y podía notar que sus brazos estaban ligeramente más anchos.

Eso, sin mencionar que ya no tenía facciones de niño.

—Me alegra enterarme de que sabes, pero no te hablé para eso —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Perdón, todos...

—Sí, lo noté.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos hasta que él caminó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te extrañé —dijo en su cabello.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de manera descomunal, abrazó también a su amigo e inhaló su incomparable aroma.

—Y yo a ti —susurró poniendo la cabeza en su pecho olvidando que estaban en medio de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes.

* * *

—Y aprendí a surfear —terminó de contar Syaoran.

Se encontraban en las gradas del estadio de fútbol, resultaba que tercer periodo lo compartía con Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, y después de ese tenían receso así que habían aprovechado para ponerse al corriente.

—No lo mencionaste en las llamadas —comentó ella viendo al cielo.

—Si hubieras visto la cantidad de veces que me caí, tampoco lo hubieras hecho público, los últimos días fue cuando por fin entendí como se hacía.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa.

—No me sorprende.

Syaoran la miró de una manera a la que no le pudo poner nombre.

—¿Ah, no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres buen deportista, no entiendo porqué no entras al equipo de fútbol.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Deberías.

—¿Me vendrás a apoyar?

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado e inmediatamente Syaoran desvío su mirada y entrelazó las manos frente a él, parecía nervioso.

—Obvio, soy tu mejor amiga.

En el rostro de Syaoran se formó media sonrisa.

—Ya te imagino con pompones, gritando y saltando...

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—No soy porrista.

Syaoran la miró de nuevo.

—Pero podrías serlo —dijo con un guiño.

—Claro, yo saltando con una diminuta falda.

Sintió a Syaoran tensarse a su lado.

—Tienes razón, no tienes madera de porrista —murmuró frunciendo el ceño y regresando la mirada al campo de fútbol.

—Uy, gracias —dijo ella dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Syaoran rio y entrelazó sus manos, era algo que siempre hacían pero que a ella le causaba nerviosismo. Tragó saliva y miró al frente.

—Kaori dice que te pedirá probar sus piedras.

Syaoran comenzó a trazar círculos con el pulgar en su mano, no la miraba.

—¿Eso dijo?

Sakura asintió y lo observó, estaba pensativo.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó en un susurro y contuvo la respiración.

Syaoran apretó su mandíbula y soltó su mano, Sakura sintió una extraña sensación de vacío.

—No sé, no creo en eso así que... —Se encogió de hombros—. Qué más da.

Sakura soltó el aire que había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones, sintió un tirón en su corazón.

—Dicen que si las almas gemelas no están juntas...

—Son patrañas, Sakura —La interrumpió con cierta dureza, ella lo vio extrañada y él pasó una mano por su cabello con irritación—. Ya me lo ha pedido.

Sakura sintió como si le hubiera echado una cubeta de agua fría, miró a su amigo con sorpresa y hasta su boca se abrió ligeramente.

Syaoran volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello y se rascó la cabeza.

—En la fiesta...

Sakura fruncido el ceño tratando de entender...

—La fiesta, ¿esa fiesta? —preguntó recordando aquél día cuando cayó a la alberca.

Syaoran la vio de reojo y asintió.

Sakura miró al campo de fútbol donde varias personas se estaban empezando a juntar.

—Caíste a la alberca y no tuve que contestar...

—Ahora entiendo porqué me odia —murmuró con molestia.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa.

—No te odia.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos y lo miró exasperada.

—Claro que no, es más, deja la llamo para que vayamos al cine.

Syaoran rio y tras sacudir la cabeza la abrazó.

—Aunque pruebe mi piedra, ¿cuál es la probabilidad? Una en un millón o algo así.

Sakura sintió como su estómago se revolvía, exhaló aire con lentitud.

—¿Y si la llegaras a encontrar? —preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran se alejó un poco de ella y la miró, Sakura levantó la cabeza e hizo lo mismo.

Se vieron por varios segundos antes de que él la abrazara de nuevo y escondiera la cabeza en su cabello.

—Una en un millón, Sakura; además, nada de lo que pase va a cambiar el hecho de que eres mi mejor amiga.

Ella sintió otro doloroso tirón en su corazón.

Syaoran le dio un beso en el costado de su cabeza y la volvió a abrazar.

—Siempre serás mi mejor amiga —susurró.

Syaoran no sabía porqué su corazón se dolía ante tan hermosa declaración.

* * *

Me falta un personaje por presentar jaja, trate de meter a Lien y Meiling en esta pero... Nop, no les encontré una razon, tal vez más adelante pueda hacerlo.

Espero les este gustando está versión :D


	3. Miedo a los celos

Tenía ganas de actualizar esta historia antes de CTR, más que nada porque aquí no hay drama corta venas jaja

Espero les guste el capítulo :D

* * *

 **Alma gemela.**

* * *

La primera vez que Syaoran recibió una paliza fue a los ocho años.

Estuvo internado quince días con múltiple fracturas y la amenaza de quedar vegetativo o en coma a causa del traumatismo en su cabeza.

¿La razón?

La enfermiza relación de su hermana mayor.

Shiefa le llevaba siete años, así que mientras él andaba pensando en cómo convencer a su mejor amiga de jugar fútbol, su hermana pasaba todas sus horas libres con Yuma, un chico dos años mayor que ella con un genio de lo peor.

Aquél día llegó temprano a su hogar porque Sakura se había ido a casa de la niña nueva, Tomoyo, así que no tenía con quién jugar pues Eriol estaba en clase de natación.

Había entrado por la puerta de la cocina y estaba por agarrar el sándwich que su madre le había dejado preparado cuando escuchó un sollozo seguido de un—: Es amigo, lo juro por Dios.

Frunció el ceño, esa había sido la voz de su hermana.

Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la sala y lo que vio lo recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Yuma, un pelirrojo con cuerpo de atleta, estaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su hermana en el sillón, la tenía agarrada por los hombros y la levantaba y azotaba una y otra vez mientras le decía—: Zorra mentirosa.

Y lo que definitivamente lo puso en acción, fue la fuerte bofetada que le propició.

En aquél momento vio rojo y se lanzó, soltó un grito antes de irse sobre Yuma al cual tomó por sorpresa, lo empujó con tanta fuerza que lo terminó por tirar del otro lado del sillón.

Shiefa lo vio con desconcierto y miedo mientras él respiraba con dificultad, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con tal intensidad que parecía haber contenido la respiración por varios momentos.

—¡Pedazo de mierda!

Todo pasó rápido, su hermana gritó y él sintió un golpe en el costado que lo dejó sin aliento, se quejó y cayó, pero después sintió más golpes en su estómago, espalda y cabeza.

Instintivamente se hizo bolita y trató de proteger su rostro, pudo escuchar insultos y un "Basta" entre lágrimas; sintió mucho dolor antes de que el sonido de algo —un vidrio de alguna clase—, al ser quebrado, resonara en toda la casa.

Pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y tosió escupiendo algo que no logró ver pues su vista se tornó borrosa.

Lo último que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue el rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas de su hermana.

Ese episodio le abrió los ojos a un mundo nuevo, a uno que lo llevó a tener miedo de sí mismo el primer día que sintió celos.

Estaba del otro lado del gimnasio observando a un chico enseñarle a su mejor amiga cómo lanzar un balón de fútbol americano.

Aquél día juntaron a las tres clases de educación física, así que lo que debió ser una clase común y corriente de deportes, se convirtió en tortura.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras empuñaba las manos una y otra vez tratando de ignorar la risa de Sakura.

—Si les tomas una foto, dura más la imagen. —Una voz con cierto tono divertido le dijo.

—¿Sabes? Eriol dice que encontró la manera de hacerte enojar, me pregunto...

—No me culpes por tus celos, si estás de mal humor es tu culpa no mía —alegó Tomoyo agachándose a su lado para amarrar su agujeta.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Tomoyo le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de encoger sus hombros.

—Se llama Tai, entró la semana pasada y en cada rato que Sakura no está contigo, aprovecha para hablar con ella.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y miró con enojo de nuevo a la parejita, no compartía la clase de educación física con Sakura, Eriol lo hacía, y jamás mencionó al nuevo chico.

—Es como destinado, él está en todas las clases que tú no —siguió Tomoyo tomando asiento junto al atormentado chico.

—Sakura no lo mencionó —murmuró con más resentimiento del que quiso.

Tomoyo puso la cabeza en su hombro, seguía sonriendo, todo el asunto se le hacía hilarante, Sakura se empeñaba en pasar tiempo con Tai para que ella dejara de hacer alusión a sus sentimientos por Syaoran.

—Hasta le dice Saku —comentó echando más leña al fuego.

Syaoran bajó la mirada y empuñó de nuevo las manos.

—Y me dices todo esto porque...

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y lo tomó de las mejillas para hacerlo voltear.

—No sé, Syaoran... ¿Por qué será? —dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico de ojos ambarinos no pudo evitar mirarla como si estuviera loca.

Pero ella no se inmutó, de reojo notó a la distancia unos ojos verdes que la querían asesinar... Sonrió aún más.

* * *

Se encontraban jugando en el suelo, cada uno con un control de Play Station fingiendo no estar molesto.

Si no fuera porque hasta el momento ninguno se había ido encima del otro para hacerlo perder, la mamá de Syaoran se hubiera creído que no había algo extraño en aquella situación.

—Syaoran, voy a salir con tu padre al cine, te comportas —dijo observando desde la puerta a los amigos.

Su hijo se encogió de hombros pero no desvió la mirada del televisor.

—Siempre lo hago —murmuró.

Sakura arqueó una ceja y miró a la madre de su mejor amigo, ella solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Te quedas en tu casa, Sakura.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió y asintió, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada ser cerrada, dejó el control en el suelo y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Vas a decir qué te traes o mejor me voy? —prácticamente espetó.

Syaoran no dejó de jugar, es más, se encogió de hombros.

—Cierras al salir.

Sakura lo miró incrédula, abrió y cerró la boca no sabiendo qué decir.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Es en serio?

Syaoran se volvió a encoger de hombros, ni una vez la miró.

Sakura sintió que sus ojos empezaron a picar, trató de contener las lágrimas, él no era así, nunca había sido tan frío e indiferente.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, bien, si no la quería ahí...

Se levantó y tras mirar una vez más a Syaoran salió de la casa, cerró con cuidado la puerta y se quedó unos momentos parada observando la calle.

Finalmente lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, trató de ahogar un sollozo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran aventó el control de la consola y enredó ambas manos en su cabello con frustración.

Jamás había sentido algo como aquello que lo consumió en la clase de deportes, el enojo, las ganas de querer alejar a su mejor amiga de aquél chico.

Lo llenó de pánico aquél sentimiento de posesión que quiso tomar control de sus actos.

Pensaba en su hermana y su ex, hasta dónde llegó el chico por celos y sentir que su hermana era de su propiedad.

No, jamás sería así con Sakura.

Bufó y se dejó caer en el suelo, pasó ambas manos por su rostro con enojo y trató de calmar su corazón.

Desde el momento que llegaron de la escuela sus latidos habían estado acelerados, la adrenalina no dejaba de correr por sus venas.

Y, al no saber cómo lidiar con aquello, prefirió alejar a su amiga.

 _«Celos»_ estaba lleno de ese molesto sentimiento.

Eran amigos, solo eso, Sakura podía estar con quisiera.

Puso ambas manos sobre sus ojos y tras doblar las piernas, gritó.

* * *

—¿Estás de novia con Syaoran?

Ojos amatistas se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, estaba tratando de asegurarse de que estaba despierta y que su amiga no había formulado aquella inusual pregunta.

—¿Huh? —dijo finalmente.

El cabello cafe claro de su amiga se veía algo alborotado, como si acabara de despertar, pero sus ojos color verde estaban rojizos e hinchados.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué dejas a Sakura en la puerta? Hazla pasar —gritó su madre desde el interior.

La chica no quitó la vista de su aparentemente atribulada amiga pero hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Creo que es un alien que tomó posesión de ella, llama al FBI o a los hombres de negro, por favor.

Sakura la miró con irritación mientras Tomoyo la veía con fingido miedo.

—¿Dónde está mi amiga señora alien?

—Solo... Puedes responder...

La voz se le quebró y ella se odió por eso, Tomoyo cambió su postura y miró a su amiga con cierta culpa, la había empujado demasiado.

—Pasa, te ves fatal —dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

Una vez que llegaron a la recámara de la de cabello negro de ojos amatistas, Sakura se desmoronó y puso ambas manos en su rostro mientras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin control.

* * *

—Es un idiota.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—Lo sigue siendo.

Sakura suspiró pero una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dejó el bote de helado a un lado y miró la pantalla, Ryan Reynolds estaba masacrando la lancha de madera.

La chica a su lado puso más Skittles en su bote de helado, comió una cucharada y siguió viendo la película.

—Dale unos días, es lento, pero ya verás que te pide perdón —dijo después de pasarse el bocado.

—No sé si quiero que lo haga —susurró, Tomoyo la vio con sorpresa.

Sakura suspiró y entrelazó las manos en su regazo.

—Tiene unos cambios de humor raros, ya no puedo seguirle el paso.

Tomoyo masticó mientras asentía.

—Le llaman adolescencia.

Sakura la miró con cierta irritación y su amiga dejó el bote de helado a un lado, le puso pausa a la película y la miró.

—Nosotras tenemos ciertos cambios físico que nos ayudan a madurar, pero ellos. —Hizo un sonido de frustración—. Ve a Eriol, es un reverendo idiota que no está dispuesto a madurar.

—Pero Syaoran...

Su amiga levantó una mano en señal de que no siguiera.

—Syaoran... Tiene más conflictos que los demás. —Dudó un poco—. Su situación es un poco más complicada.

Sakura la miraba extrañada, y ella se sentía frustrada, después de mucho análisis se dio cuenta de que Syaoran arrastraba la cobija por su amiga, pero era algo que prefería llevar en silencio, algo que debió respetar, pero ambos la desesperaban.

Decidió dejar de presionar y que los atolondrados avanzaran a su ritmo.

—Entonces...

—Déjalo ser.

Sakura no estaba segura de que aquello fuera lo mejor.

* * *

—Mínimo finge que estás feliz por mí.

Syaoran miró a su hermana, no podía dejar de observar el brillante anillo en el dedo de su mano izquierda.

—Lo estoy, sabes que Ryo me agradó pero...

Ojos verde turquesa lo miraban con cierta tristeza, tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, resultado de aquella pelea que ambos recordaban.

—No he visto a Sakura, creí que vendría a escuchar la noticia.

Syaoran bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con su mejor amiga, pero ya llevaban tres semanas, y cada día que pasaba, Tai aprovechaba para acercarse un poco más.

—¿Cómo supiste que no era igual? —preguntó en un susurro.

Shiefa lo miró y luego observó a su prometido que charlaba animadamente con sus padres.

—No es controlador, me llena de seguridad, podemos hablar de todo sin que yo tema decir algo erróneo...

—¿No te cela?

ShiegS lo vio con sorpresa antes de que su rostro se llenara de comprensión, ahora entendía, su madre le contó de los cambios que había visto en su hermano y su mejor amiga.

—Claro, ambos lo hacemos, pero no es enfermizo.

Syaoran empuñó la mano y su hermana puso la de ella sobre la de él tratando de relajarlo.

—¿Es Sakura?

Las mejillas de Syaoran se tornaron rojas, su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad como cada que alguien mencionaba su nombre.

—No es malo sentir celos, Syaoran, lo malo es llevarlo al grado que Yuma lo hizo.

Su hermano miró a su prometido, no entendía la diferencia entre uno y otro.

—Yuma, no me dejaba hablar con nadie, ni con mis amigas, si alguien me preguntaba algo se ponía violento y...

Syaoran cerró los ojos, su hermana suspiró.

—Es muy diferente, te aseguro que no eres como Yuma.

—¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Shiefa lo abrazó, a pesar de tener casi diecisiete, Syaoran siempre iba a ser su hermanito.

—Porque te conozco, porque sé que nunca le harías a Sakura lo que Yuma me hizo a mí.

Él frunció el ceño, no, definitivamente jamás le haría eso a Sakura... Ni a ninguna chica.

* * *

Pintó un poco de verde sobre el azul, tenía que acabar su proyecto de artes pues estaban en finales.

Bufó frustrada, parecía más musgo que un efecto.

—Estúpido lago —susurró con enojo.

—Si pones algo más de azúl claro lograrías el efecto.

Sakura se tensó inmediatamente, su corazón se aceleró y ella trató de calmar su respiración, había pasado semanas deseando escuchar su voz y ahora que por fin lo había hecho...

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo sin voltear y comenzó a tapar las pinturas y a poner los pinceles en agua.

Escuchó un suspiro pero se negó a voltear.

Tomó su trabajo y lo puso a un lado, acabaría al día siguiente en la mañana.

Agarró el cuaderno dónde había dibujado la imagen original, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayó al suelo, se agachó a levantarlo y cuando se incorporó notó que él estaba a su lado.

—Si combinas el azul con el verde...

—Sí, ya me dijiste...

Llevó sus ojos a los de él y notó con sorpresa que se veía decaído y hasta ojeroso.

Bajó la mirada, presionó la libreta a su pecho y pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Shiefa me dio la noticia, debes estar feliz.

Syaoran no la dejaba de mirar, había extrañado horrores hablar con ella, sentirla cerca... Perderse en sus ojos.

—No lo estoy.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa y él con mucho cuidado tomó su mano.

—No estuviste ahí... Y sé que fue mi culpa.

Ella observó sus manos unidas, sentía hormigas correr a lo largo de su brazo, su corazón estaba dando brincos en su pecho.

—Sakura... No... No sé cómo...

Suspiró con cierto enojo, había llegado decidido a decirle la verdad, a esperar que ella riera y le dijera que era algo pasajero, pero estando ahí... Se acobardó.

—Es horrible tener esta edad —murmuró finalmente.

Sakura lo vio extrañada e hizo la cabeza de lado, Syaoran inmediatamente desvió la mirada, cada que su amiga hacía eso le daban ganas de agarrarla a besos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Syaoran soltó su mano y la pasó por su cabello alborotándolo un poco.

—No sé, todo está cambiando, tú, yo... A veces no sé cómo lidiar con ciertas cosas...

—Creí que estabas saliendo con Tomoyo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, miraba al suelo, arqueó una ceja y finalmente vio a su amiga que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

—¿Bromeas?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez.

—No y... Me sentí... —Tragó saliva, ¿cómo explicarle sin darle a conocer sus sentimientos?—. No sé si traicionada sería la palabra...

Syaoran sintió una extraña sensación, era como emoción mezclada con ansiedad y miedo.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, no quería decirle, sentía que cambiaría su amistad para siempre.

Juntó las manos y las apretó una y otra vez.

—Son mis amigos, creí que si daban ese paso sería la primera en saberlo —dijo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Me ves con Tomoyo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, recordó ese día, cuando su amiga tomó a Syaoran por las mejillas sintió algo como ácido en su estómago, un enojo que no pudo explicar al momento.

—No sé, pero... Somos amigos.

Syaoran suspiró por lo bajo, eso, solo eran amigos.

—Te molestaste porque no te dije... Solo por eso.

Sakura pasó su peso de un lado a otro, quería decirle que no, que de hecho se estaba muriendo por los celos al grado que fue a recriminarle a su amiga lo que había pasado con Syaoran.

—Sí, por eso.

El chico asintió con algo de decepción, por un momento creyó...

—¿Saku?

Ambos se tensaron con la nueva voz, Syaoran volteó con lentitud, bueno, iba a probar qué tan mal estaba en el departamento de celos.

—Tai.

El chico de ojos café y cabello negro los miraba con una expresión neutra, Sakura se sintió nerviosa y culpable por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Vamos a ir?

Sakura miró de reojo a Syaoran, el cual miraba a Tai con detenimiento.

—Creo que...

—Ve.

Tai y Sakura miraron a Syaoran con sorpresa, el chico le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Te veo más tarde, no te preocupes —aseguró.

Sakura no supo qué decir, finalmente Syaoran le dio un efusivo abrazo y salió del salón.

—¿Saku?

Ella miró al chico que la esperaba en la puerta y que era obvio que tenía un interés especial en ella.

* * *

Syaoran casi tenía ganas de felicitarse y darse un premio, aunque lo llenaba de molestia el ver a su amiga con aquél chico, no era al grado de posesión enfermiza.

Se sentía ligeramente bien, tal vez las cosas no tenían que cambiar entre ellos, tal vez...

No, definitivamente ese sentimiento no se iría, pero bien podría quererla de esa manera especial desde lejos sin poner en peligro su amistad.

—Dicen que no hay nada mejor para una reconciliación que M&M's sobre palomitas de mantequilla.

Él miró con asombro a la chica que lo había esperado en la puerta de salida de la escuela, sus ojos verdes brillaban con cierta emoción.

—¿Eso dicen? —cuestionó acercándose a ella.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, quedaron a medio paso de distancia.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos, siempre se perdía en ellos, amaba como su amiga le transmitía paz y cariño con solo una mirada.

—¿Y?

Syaoran le dio media sonrisa.

—¿Tai?

Sakura bufó un poco.

—Hay niveles, Tai es un amigo. —Syaoran arqueó una ceja—. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

Él sonrió, la abrazó y besó en la cabeza, Sakura podía escuchar su acelerado latido y suspiró.

—Mejores amigos —susurró Syaoran.

Sakura cerró los ojos y enterró un poco más la cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran.

—Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

Me encanta como se la pasan recalcando que son amigos jajaja friendzone sin querer, voy explorando como se da el amor entre ellos antes de lanzarnos de lleno a lo que son las piedras y los problemas por estar juntos.

¡Gracias por leer!

CTR se publica el fin de semana a mas tardar.


	4. Sólo amigos

Tengo un poco olvidada está historia así que me puse a escribir :D

Voy a empezar a subir el ritmo, de hecho el próximo capítulo tiene de fondo la canción de "Por besarte" jaja, este es preludio para ese capítulo que espero subir el viernes o mañana en la noche.

Espero les guste!

* * *

 **Alma gemela.**

* * *

Abrochaba las agujetas de sus tennis mientras sentía agua caer por el costado de su rostro, no lo había secado del todo pero hacía tanto calor que la humedad le resultaba refrescante.

Anotarse al equipo de soccer había sido la mejor decisión hasta el momento; disfrutaba mucho de los partidos y las prácticas, eso sin mencionar que Sakura gritaba como loca cada que anotaba un gol.

Si era sincero, eso era lo mejor de todo, verla apoyarlo y emocionarse en cada partido al que asistía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro pensando en el último partido; había llevado pompones y mientras Tomoyo había tratado de ocultarse detrás de ellos para que Eriol no se burlase, su amiga gritaba y los sacudía con emoción cada que él pasaba.

Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello sacudiéndolo un poco, cada vez se le dificultaba más fingir que solo veía a Sakura tan solo como una amiga... Algo que Tomoyo había empezado a notar pero que afortunadamente su mejor amiga no.

Escuchó voces entrar al vestidor y sacó su celular para observar la hora, el equipo de americano seguro había acabado de practicar.

Guardó su desodorante, celular y uniforme en la maleta a su lado y se dispuso a salir cuando una pregunta lo paró en seco.

—¿Entonces, tú y Sakura?

Syaoran frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco, los casilleros del equipo de fútbol americano estaban del otro lado de los del equipo de soccer.

—Aún no, pero espero no pase de la otra semana. —Escuchó a Tai contestar.

Apretó la mandíbula y el tirante de su maleta.

—Te admiro y aplaudo, muchos no se atreverían a meterse en tal lío.

Escuchó al otro chico reír y se llenó de ese molesto sentimiento de molestia y desagrado, ese que se tenía que tragar cada que Sakura estaba presente.

—No hay lío —comentó Tai con firmeza.

Escuchó a alguien recargarse en los casilleros y un silbido.

—Eso no es lo que los demás vemos, Syaoran... Bueno...

Escuchó a Tai carraspear.

—Son amigos —dijo finalmente.

Escuchó al otro chico reír con sarcasmo.

—¿Eso te dijo él?

Un bufido seguido de un gruñido.

—Ella, me aseguró que solo son amigos.

El otro chico silbó y Syaoran no pudo evitar recargarse en el casillero a su lado cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

—No parece que sea así, de un tiempo para acá...

—Pues eso dijo Sakura y le creo, Syaoran es solo su amigo y no se va a entrometer en nuestra relación.

Alguien —supuso que Tai— cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casillero.

—Eso si te da el sí.

Un silencio inundó el lugar, Syaoran empuñó las manos y trató de permanecer en silencio, no hablaba con Sakura de Tai, siempre evitaba el tema por miedo a lo que su amiga dijera...

—Estoy seguro que aceptará, no es como que alguien más la este cortejando.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la puerta de los vestidores; eso tenía solución.

Tai observó el espejo a unos pasos de él, pudo notar a cierto chico salir a gran velocidad del vestidor y frunció el ceño.

 _«Sakura lo dijo, no son nada más que amigos»_ pensó con algo de preocupación.

* * *

Sakura esperaba sentada en las gradas del campo de soccer y miraba su celular con un poco de enojo, Syaoran llevaba veinte minutos de retraso, no llegarían a la función.

—Hey —dijo él sentándose a su lado y dejando caer la maleta.

Sakura estaba lista para reclamarle el retraso pero cuando observó su rostro se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Se apresuró a preguntar.

Syaoran parecía estar acelerado y muy contrariado.

Él la observó por varios segundos, abría y cerraba la boca como tratando de decir algo pero arrepintiéndose en última instancia.

—Nada —dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros y girando la cabeza para no verla más.

Pero ella puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo obligó a verla, su corazón pareció subir a su garganta, su estómago se llenó de ansiedad y estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado.

—Syaoran, tienes algo... ¿Qué sucedió? Tu rostro te delata.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, finalmente él se hizo un poco para atrás obligando a su amiga a soltarlo, ella se llenó de decepción.

—Nada, bueno, ¿puedo preguntar algo y me contestarás sinceramente?

Sakura lo miró extrañada pero asintió.

Syaoran entrelazó las manos frente a él y apretó, estaba sudando.

—¿Te gusta Tai?

Se negó a mirarla, odiaría ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Syaoran suspiró, no podía hacerlo repetir la pregunta, su estómago se había revuelto a tal grado que sentía la bilis en la garganta.

—¿Que si...?

—Sí... Escuché. —Ella lo interrumpió.

Syaoran había sentido un fuerte tirón en el corazón al escuchar el sí, pero luego se llenó de alivio cuando Sakura completó la oración.

Su amiga fruncía el ceño mientras parecía analizar la pregunta o lo que iba a responder, Syaoran no sabía cuál era peor, de pronto sacudió la cabeza como queriendo disipar una nube.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva con pesadez, podía admitir estar completamente embobado con ella y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso...

O podría inventar una patética excusa y salvar su amistad.

—Porque escuché una conversación en el casillero y... —El momento de la decisión, confesar u ocultar—. Cómo mejor amigo es mi deber protegerte de patanes.

Tenía ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza, cobarde, eso era.

Sakura lo miró por unos momentos, sus ojos parecían haberse apagado por unos segundos antes de darle una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Syaoran, aunque no lo creas sé cuidarme sola y. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tai es un chico agradable, no somos pareja y no me lo he planteado, pero si lo llega a hacer serás el primero en saberlo.

Era increíble cómo su amiga podía subirle y bajarle el ánimo en tan solo cinco segundos, pero eso acababa de hacer.

Aceptar no haberse planteado una relación con el otro chico pero avisarle que si lo hace sería el primero en saberlo...

La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, era lo único que le quedaba.

 _«Tan solo amigos»_ se dijo una y otra vez.

Mientras permaneciera como un cobarde, solo eso iban a ser.

* * *

El día del niño en su localidad era una fiesta en la que prácticamente todos los habitantes participaban.

La gente se organizaba para armar una enorme feria donde se vendía comida, habían juegos de destreza y contrataban juegos mecánicos

Lo que más disfrutaba Sakura de ese día era la cantidad de dulces que solían regalar sus vecinos.

Se miró al espejo por décima vez en media hora, no sabía porqué, pero estaba exageradamente nerviosa y ya se había cambiado la ropa mínimo tres veces.

Su celular emitió un sonido que la hizo jadear con sorpresa, Syaoran había quedado de avisarle en cuanto saliera con dirección a su casa.

Rápidamente cogió el aparato, efectivamente era su amigo diciendo que iba de salida.

Su corazón se aceleró, incluso su respiración se vio afectada, se miró una vez más en el espejo, jeans y una blusa roja.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Cada año iban, no era algo nuevo, lo único que había cambiado entre ellos era... En realidad no sabría describirlo, pero era como si se acercarán en demasía para luego alejarse en exageración.

Cómo el día que Syaoran le preguntó por sus sentimientos hacia Tai; se volvió distante por dos días antes de regresar a ser como siempre.

Odiaba los cambios que el tener diecisiete implicaban.

Peinó su cabello una vez más y puso brillo labial en sus labios, luego sacudió la cabeza y se lo quitó con la parte trasera de su mano.

—Es sólo Syaoran —se dijo a sí misma suspirando.

Guardar los sentimientos se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, sobretodo porque Syaoran estaba empezando a despertar cada vez más el interés de las chicas y ella se llenaba de celos cada que una se acercaba a pedirle que probaran su piedra del destino.

Hasta la fecha no lo había hecho, tenía esa curiosa habilidad de aparecer cada que Syaoran necesitaba escapar de una petición, así que prácticamente media población femenina de la escuela la odiaba por interrumpir tan "sagrado momento"

Se giró y observó su perfil, odiaba su nariz, se volvió a girar y ahora observó el otro lado, ¿tenía un pómulo más grande que el otro?

Se paró de frente de nuevo en el espejo y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y apretó, sentía que tenía una cara regordeta.

¿Cómo se fijaría Syaoran en ella habiendo chicas tan lindas como... Kaori?

—Si sigues haciendo eso, se te va a quedar así la cara. —Escuchó.

Volteó rápidamente y sé sonrojó, Syaoran se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Vestía una camisa de cuadros roja sobre una playera azul marino, sus ojos ambarinos la veían con diversión.

Sakura le dio la espalda y fingió estar calmada, pero su corazón daba brincos dentro de su pecho.

—¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

—Tu madre dijo que estabas lista y que entrara por ti.

Sakura volteó y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Salió?

Syaoran la miró extrañado y asintió, Sakura regresó su atención al espejo.

—No dijo que saldría —murmuró tomando una chamarra que colgaba de la esquina de su espejo.

—Salió al jardín, pero salió —dijo Syaoran con ironía.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—Babas —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Levantó la mirada y encontró a su amigo detrás de ella, se veían por el reflejo del espejo.

—Pero así me quieres, ¿no? —preguntó él con una sonrisa que parecía coqueta.

Sakura sintió el aire abandonarla, desvió rápidamente la mirada y se giró para empujarlo con ambas manos.

—No me queda de otra —dijo sintiendo lo firme que estaba su pecho antes de quitar las manos y encaminarse a la puerta.

—Tss, golpe bajo —murmuró Syaoran siguiéndola.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza y sacó su lengua antes de seguir por el pasillo para salir de su casa.

Syaoran puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la empujó, Sakura sintió su estómago llenarse de esas molestas mariposas.

—Avanza, mujer, tengo hambre y dicen que la señora Koch hizo alitas parmesano —le urgió dirigiéndola a la puerta.

Sakura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Si comes no nos podremos subir a los juegos, Syaoran.

Él chistó.

—Tengo gran tolerancia, ya verás que no pasa nada.

Sakura sólo hizo girar los ojos, ya vería en una hora que tenía razón.

* * *

 _«Hielos y un vaso de agua»_

Sakura recorría los puestos de comida buscando lo que sabía que su amigo iba a necesitar.

Tal y como se lo advirtió, comer y subirse "al martillo" había sido un pésima idea y ahora su amigo estaba sentado en una mesa con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos tratando de controlar las ganas de vomitar.

Por fin encontró un puesto que vendía agua mineral fría y hielos.

Después de pagar se dispuso a regresar con Syaoran cuando vio a una pelinegra enfurecida caminar a ella.

Y no la podía culpar, tenía confetti en el cabello y pedazos de cáscara de huevo.

—¿Has visto a Eriol? —preguntó furiosa Tomoyo cuando la alcanzó.

Sakura trató de aguantarse las ganas de reír, incluso puso una mano sobre su boca mientras los ojos amatistas de su mejor amiga la fulminaban.

—Lo siento, no creí que cumpliera con su amenaza —dijo Sakura entre risas.

Tomoyo bufó y volvió a registrar la feria con la mirada, iba a encontrar a ese niño así tuviera que ir hasta su casa, ¡esa se la pagaba!

—Vas a ver, apenas lo encuentre deseará no haber roto un huevo en mi cabeza —espetó la enfurecida pelinegra.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a dónde esperaba su amigo no hubiera creado una asquerosa escena.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Tomoyo caminando con ella.

—Syaoran se sintió mal.

Escuchó la risa socarrona de su amiga y la miró de soslayo.

—Y como buena enfermera vas a cuidar al pobre —dijo divertida Tomoyo.

Sakura sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas.

—Es mi mejor amigo...

Tomoyo hizo un ademán de desinterés con la mano.

—Sí, como digas, ya sabemos qué clase de amigo es, deberías usar un uniforme de enfermera sexy, te aseguro que le levantarías el ánimo —susurró la chica guiñando un ojo.

Sakura se detuvo y la vio pasmada.

—¡Tomoyo! —soltó exaltada.

Su amiga rio y le dio un pequeño codazo.

—Por favor, no me digas que no has notado como está embobado por ti.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Claro que no, estás confundiendo las cosas —dijo con la voz ligeramente ahogada, ¿sería verdad?

Tomoyo hizo girar los ojos.

—Eres ridículamente distraída —murmuró entrelazando su brazo con el de ella y casi arrastrándola de regreso con Syaoran.

—Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? —susurró desesperada Sakura.

—Te voy a demostrar que tengo razón.

Sakura quiso huir pero a la vez tenía ganas de saber, sintió que sus mejillas se coloraron aún más.

—No, Tomoyo, espera, debes...

Ambas se detuvieron al notar la escena a unos pasos.

Syaoran estaba de espaldas a ellas y Kaori se había sentado a su lado, le agarraba el cabello mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta.

El chico solo sacudía la cabeza mientras ponía la frente en su mano.

—Tomoyo, vamos...

—Nada de eso, ve y entrégale sus cosas, anda. —Su amiga la empujó por los hombros mientras ella tropezaba.

Sakura volteó un poco molesta pero suspiró y avanzó hacia los jóvenes.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Kaori.

—No sé, deja que regrese Sakura...

La chica notó como Kaori hizo girar los ojos con enojo.

—Hasta parece tu novia, ya deberían admitirlo —espetó.

Sakura notó como Syaoran se tensó, luego lo vio sacudir la cabeza a gran velocidad.

—No, no es eso, sólo somos amigos, ni más ni menos —dijo atropellando las palabras.

Sakura sintió su estómago dar una desagradable voltereta y un tirón en el pecho, incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Una cosa era ser consciente de que solo había una amistad entre ella y el chico de ojos ambarinos, pero escucharlo asegurar aquello de manera casi desesperada dolía... Mucho.

—Sakura. —Escuchó detrás.

Forzó una sonrisa y se giró, le entregó el vaso con hielos y el agua mineral a su mejor amiga.

—¿Puedes? Me siento un poco mal —susurró no atreviéndose a ver a Tomoyo.

Su amiga suspiró y asintió, los ojos de Sakura estaban por derramar lágrimas y jamás la expondría así a esa víbora de cabello negro.

—Dale, yo se las llevo.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa cargada de tristeza antes de pasar a su lado.

—Gracias —susurró.

Tomoyo asintió y la vio caminar con pasos apresurados en dirección a su casa, luego regresó la atención a la pareja frente ella.

¿Se enojaría Sakura si le metía los hielos por la playera a Syaoran?

Bufó y se acercó.

—Sakura te manda esto —espetó interrumpiendo a la otra chica.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa y luego se giró para ver detrás de ella

—¿Y Sakura? —cuestionó confundido.

—La llamó su madre, dijo que te veía después —contestó Tomoyo notando a Eriol caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

Syaoran la vio extrañado y sacó su celular, el dolor de cabeza había quedado momentáneamente olvidado.

—Te va bien el huevo —dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miró de mala manera.

—Espera a que veas en qué parte vas a tener huevo —espetó con media sonrisa.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y luego miró a su amigo, tenía el celular pegado al oído con el ceño fruncido.

—Acabo de ver a Sakura, iba a su casa —le contó.

Syaoran terminó la llamada y asintió, no sabía porqué pero tenía el presentimiento de que su amiga estaba triste.

—Voy a verla, tal vez... —dijo levantándose pero Kaori puso una mano en su brazo y lo detuvo.

—Seguro tenía algo importante que hacer con su madre, son tan amigos que no creo que te haya dejado plantado así porque sí —expresó con una mirada seria.

Syaoran la observó con duda mientras Eriol y Tomoyo veían el intercambio.

—¿O siempre suele dejarte? —continuó con algo de molestia.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección a la salida de la feria, en verdad quería ir corriendo por Sakura.

Tomoyo trató de contener el bufido cuando Syaoran regresó a su asiento y Kaori le dirigía una sonrisa triunfante.

La chica comenzó de nuevo con su plática superficial y Tomoyo no pudo evitar empuñar las manos.

—Vamos, te invito un helado —susurró Eriol tomando su brazo.

La pelinegra lo vio con dureza pero asintió, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban el chico sabía leerla mejor que nadie.

—Si no fuera porque lo conozco, juro que lo mataba —espetó cuando se encontraron a distancia.

Eriol miró al cielo y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Syaoran es demasiado despistado, noble y crédulo, si Sakura no llega y le dice a la cara que le gusta, jamás se va a enterar.

Tomoyo hizo girar los ojos.

—Sakura es igual, a este paso los vamos a tener que encerrar —murmuró.

Eriol se detuvo y la vio pensativo, ella lo miró confundida hasta que el chico le dio media sonrisa.

—Tengo una idea.

Tomoyo le sonrió con complicidad.

—Soy toda oídos.

* * *

Syaoran tocó la ventana y esperó.

Ojos verdes se asomaron, se veían ligeramente rojos así que él frunció el ceño.

—Syaoran, creí que estabas... —dijo Sakura abriendo la ventana.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

—Si no vamos a estar juntos en el festival, ¿cuál es el chiste de ir? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura quiso decirle que había estado muy cómodo con Kaori, pero no se atrevió, solo miró su recámara.

—Mi madre tuvo que salir, ya sabes el hospital...

Syaoran asintió.

—Nos podemos quedar en casa a ver películas, pedimos pizza y...

—¿Por qué? —lo interrumpió Sakura.

Syaoran la vio extrañado.

—¿Porqué qué?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedes estar con Eriol y...

Syaoran se acercó a la ventana y puso ambas manos en la cornisa, se acercó a tal grado que quedaron a medio paso de distancia, Sakura sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir.

—Sakura, este es nuestro día, ¿recuerdas? Siempre lo ha sido, tú y yo comiendo hasta explotar, jugando y disfrutando hasta que cierran.

Ella hizo la cabeza de lado y notó como Syaoran bajaba la mirada, ¿acaso estaba viendo sus labios?

Se puso realmente nerviosa así que dio un paso atrás.

—Ya no somos niños, Syaoran —le recordó.

El parpadeó varias veces como queriendo regresar de un sueño o algo.

—No ,y justo por eso necesitamos este día —susurró con cierta pesadez.

Sakura lo miró unos momentos, su amigo se veía triste y tenso, suspiró y asintió, tomó su celular y su subió a la ventana.

Saltó y cayó en los brazos de Syaoran, levantó el rostro y se quedó pasmada ante la intensa mirada de su mejor amigo.

Él incluso pasó saliva, tenía las manos en los brazos de ella y se miraban fijamente.

Sus corazones latían tan fuerte y a tal velocidad que se preguntaban si acaso el otro podía escuchar o sentir, Syaoran llevó de nuevo su mirada a los labios de ella, sería tan fácil, una corta distancia lo separaba de probar esa boca que diario lo tentaba.

—¿Syaoran? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Él se hizo hacia atrás y la soltó para pasar una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo, le dio una sonrisa.

—Vamos, prometo no comer nada esta vez.

Ella sonrió y asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la feria.

Sakura entrelazó las manos frente a ella hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza y un crujido inundó sus oídos.

Abrió la boca y miró pasmada a Syaoran, él le estaba dando un enorme sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

Pasó la mano por su cabello y sintió los trozos de huevo, Syaoran sonrió aún más.

—¡Syaoran! —gritó mientras su amigo reía y corría de regreso a la feria—. ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Ya verás!

Corrió detrás de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa plasmada en la boca.

Esperaba con toda su alma que siempre pudieran festejar ese día juntos, la vida cambiaba tanto que le daba pánico lo que pudiera cambiar conforme los años pasaran.

* * *

Cómo dije, ya tengo el otro capítulo casi completo, espero nada pase para poder subirlo :p

¿Les está gustando esta nueva versión?


	5. Por besarte

Tardé mas de la cuenta en actualizar :'( bueno, vamos a empezar con el drama jaja, ok no.

Gracias por sus reviews, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque a veces ande desanimada :)

Espero les guste este capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Alma gemela.**

* * *

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado al oído, parecía león enjaulado buscando una manera de escapar para devorar a alguien, o mejor dicho, a su mejor amiga.

—¿Quién hace una fiesta solo porque sí? —dijo alterada.

Escuchó a su mejor amigo chistar, se escuchaba la televisión al fondo.

—Parece que no conoces a Tomoyo, la pregunta correcta es, ¿por qué entre semana?

—¿Seguro que no puedes llegar temprano? Tomoyo invitó a medio mundo, incluso a Kaori... O sea, ¡Kaori! —Se dejó caer en su cama y frunció el ceño.

Syaoran volvió a reír, no entendía porqué su mejor amiga odiaba tanto a la pelinegra.

—Lo siento, nena, estamos con lo de la banda y Eriol insistió en que habláramos con los bateristas —contó irritado.

Sakura se sonrojó, agradecía que nadie la pudiera ver. De un tiempo para acá Syaoran insistía en decirle nena. La primera vez que lo hizo, todos —es decir, Eriol, Tomoyi y ella— lo miraron con tanto asombro que el chico terminó por huir de la cafetería.

Pero desde aquel día cada que podía la llamaba así, algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba porque sentía que era algo especial entre ellos. Bueno, eso hasta que Kaori mencionó que sus familiares la llamaban así y se le hacía tierno que Syaoran la viera como a una hermanita.

—No puedo creer que van a armar una banda —murmuró dejándose caer en el colchón, miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿En verdad vas a cantar?

Syaoran suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

—No si puedo evitarlo, soy más guitarrista que cantante, Eriol solo lo dijo para molestar —exclamó con un tono de voz raro.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, mientras vayas a la fiesta...

—Obvio, llegaré una hora tarde pero ahí estaré, trata de que Tomoyo no haga locuras.

La castaña rio y asintió, luego recordó que no la podía ver.

—Trataré, no sé qué planea pero ya veré qué no se salga de control. —Escuchó a Syaoran suspirar y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

Se escuchó solo la televisión, ni siquiera la respiración de su amigo se encontraba del otro lado.

—Na... Nada —titubeó—. Debo irme, mis padres llegaron, hablamos más tarde.

—Bien —susurró ella, tenía ganas de cerrar esa conversación con otra frase pero como siempre su voz se negó a cooperar—. Adiós, Syaoran.

—Adiós —dijo su amigo de manera tajante y cortó la llamada.

Sakura puso el celular sobre su pecho y parpadeó varias veces, por momentos sentía a Syaoran tan inalcanzable como las estrellas.

¿Y si sus piedras encajaban?

Últimamente el asunto de las piedras estaba resonando con más fuerza en los pasillos, Syaoran era objetivo de muchas declaraciones y ahora que medio mundo se había enterado que también era músico...

 _«Benditas fantasías juveniles»_ pensó molesta.

Su amigo debió quedarse siendo un niño de once años, a esa edad no despertaba tanto interés femenino.

Puso ambas manos en su rostro y bufó.

 _«Debí decirle que lo quiero»_

* * *

Nunca vio la casa de Tomoyo tan pequeña hasta ese día, por momentos sentía que se asfixiaría entre tanta gente.

Pasaba en medio de cuerpos que bebían o algunos que bailaban, Tomoyo a cada rato desaparecía para sacar botanas o sodas.

De hecho, tuvo que gritarle a varios de sus compañeros porque intentaron mezclar alcohol con las bebidas.

—¡Regla uno! ¡Nada de alcohol! —vociferó a todo pulmón.

Sakura sonrío recordando el rostro de los acusados, su amiga podía infundar temor si se lo proponía.

—¡Saku! —Escuchó a su izquierda.

Volteó y encontró a Tai a unos pasos de ella, vestía de jeans y una polo blanca.

—¡Hola! No sabía que vendrías —dijo ella tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre la música.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero Tomoyo me llenó el celular de mensajes —le contó el chico sacando el aparato y mostrándole la pantalla. Efectivamente su amiga le había mandado mínimo veinte mensajes en menos de dos horas.

Sakura frunció el ceño con confusión. Su amiga y Eriol habían estado actuando más raro de lo normal.

Trató de leer los mensajes pero Tai bloqueó su celular de pronto y se sonrojó.

—En fin, no esperaba ver a tanta gente —comentó tomando la mano de ella y llevándola a un lugar menos ruidoso.

—Ni yo, menos entre semana, te lo digo, Tomoyo está loca —gritó ella buscando de nuevo a su amiga entre las personas que pasaban.

Sintió a Tai reír, llegaron finalmente hasta lo que era la sala y se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

—Creí que estarías con tu amigo —comentó Tai con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que llegaría más tarde, tenía algo que hacer con Eriol —contó.

El chico abrió la boca para comentar algo pero ambos brincaron al escuchar un grito, luego Sakura sintió unos brazos en su cuello.

—¡Viniste! —gritó Tomoyo emocionada.

Sakura la vio como si estuviera loca pues habían estado juntas desde hace horas, pero luego notó que veía a Tai con una enorme sonrisa.

Jamás se imaginó que su amiga se fijaría en un chico como él.

—El último mensaje me convenció —murmuró él desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

Sakura notó la sonrisa maquiavélica de su amiga y se preocupó.

—Se me ocurrió que te gustaría ver a cierta persona... —Tomoyo se levantó del sillón y sacó su celular, sonrió aún más—. Voy y vengo, quédense aquí —les dijo a ambos.

Sakura la vio alejarse y luego regresó su atención a Tai el cual se había entretenido con su celular.

—No sabía que Syaoran tenía novia —dijo después de un momento.

La chica frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene, porqué...

Se quedó muda cuando Tai le mostró la imagen en su celular.

* * *

Tomoyo arrastraba a un Eriol temeroso por su casa.

—El chiste era que llegaras tarde, no que llegaran con ella —espetó.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Qué le dijera que caminara? —cuestionó él con hartazgo.

—¡Obvio! —gritó la pelinegra y el chico se libró de su agarre.

—Vamos, Tomoyo, no es como que Sakura los haya visto y Syaoran no parece contento con la presencia de la chica.

Tomoyo buscó al mencionado y lo encontró afuera de su casa, tenía los brazos cruzados y solo escuchaba a su acompañante con una expresión neutra.

—Aún así, ahora no podremos...

—De hecho, es mejor, si Sakura se pone celosa tendrás tu respuesta también.

Tomoyo mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—No lo sé, ella es más sensible que Syaoran —dijo en un suspiro.

Eriol se quedó pensando un momento y luego puso ambas manos en los hombros de Tomoyo, ella lo vio con escepticismo.

—Espera a que se encuentren, si explota la bomba vemos qué hacer —concluyó.

Tomoyo lo miró con preocupación pero asintió.

Habían planeado despertar los celos de Syaoran con Tai pero nunca imaginaron que Kaori estuviera tan empeñada en conquistar al chico al grado de casi acosarlo.

Eso podía acabar en desastre.

* * *

Sakura no dejaba de ver la imagen, incluso había tomado el celular de Tai para ampliar la foto.

Y lo peor era que tenía escasos treinta minutos de haber sido subida a la red.

—Hacen buena pareja, aunque creo que Kaori es un poco...

—Intensa —espetó sin querer Sakura.

Tai rio, le preocupaba un poco la mirada entre triste y enojada de la castaña.

—No usaría esa palabra pero...

—¿Ya vieron? Syaoran y Kaori hacen hermosa pareja, no puedo esperar a que lleguen para que sea oficial —dijo una de las amigas de Kaori sentándose entre Tai y Sakura, casi le estrelló su celular a la castaña en la cara.

La imagen no era algo tan escandaloso, solo era Kaori dándole un beso en la mejilla a un Syaoran que sonreía de manera tímida mientras parecía haber estado tocando la guitarra.

Lo que tenía incómoda a Sakura era la expresión de su amigo, como si de verdad le hubiera gustado que la chica lo besara.

—Voy a buscar a Tomoyo —dijo en un hilo de voz levantándose e ignorando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Hana, la amiga de Kaori.

—Saku. —Escuchó a Tai pero no se detuvo, se escabulló entre sus compañeros, sintiendo su estómago revuelto.

Llegó hasta la cocina donde encontró a su amiga enterrando un dedo en el pecho de Eriol que parecía cerca de gritar.

—Y si esto se voltea te juro que voy a... —decía Tomoyo.

—Chicos, no me siento muy bien, creo que mejor me voy —interrumpió Sakura.

Ambos la voltearon a ver sobresaltados, ella frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Qué?

Sus amigos la miraron unos segundos y luego se vieron, tenían esa rara habilidad de comunicarse sin decir palabras... Algo extraño si consideraba lo mal que se trataban.

—Bien, no te preocupes, no debí obligarte a venir —dijo Tomoyo, parecía realmente arrepentida y eso le hizo ruido a Sakura.

Luego reaccionó al recordar que Eriol había estado con Syaoran.

—¿No estabas con...?

—¡Propongo un juego! —gritó Hana desde la sala, Tomoyo hizo una mueca de enojo.

—Esas malditas hijas de... —Caminó hasta el lugar con Eriol detrás de ella.

Y fue hasta que sus amigos desaparecieron de la cocina que Sakura pudo ver por la ventana a cierta pareja que se encontraba platicando afuera.

Kaori estaba exageradamente cerca de Syaoran, tenía una mano en su brazo y otra en su pecho, el chico la veía con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Sintió una profunda decepción y hasta desvió la mirada al suelo, mordió su labio inferior con nervios, si salía indiscutiblemente se los encontraría, pero no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Escuchó voces alegando y tras ver de nuevo a la pareja —Syaoran ahora tenía las manos en la cintura de Kaori— se dirigió a la sala.

* * *

Syaoran nunca se había sentido tan acorralado hasta que los ojos azules de Kaori prácticamente lo asesinaron.

—No creo en eso —dijo de nuevo.

—Si no crees, ¿por qué te niegas a probarla? —decía ella de manera desafiante.

Se sentía incómodo, y a cada rato volteaba a la puerta esperando que alguien lo salvara.

—Porque no tiene caso, y no me interesa saber, ¿en serio crees que una piedra nos dirá a quien amar? —cuestionó en un tono de hartazgo.

Kaori rio.

—No sé, eso es lo atractivo de las piedras, si son almas gemelas y se detestan, ¿se van a enamorar de manera inmediata? O es un castigo divino... ¿no sientes ni un poco de curiosidad?

Syaoran no dijo nada, de hecho, sí la sentía pero más que nada por cierta castaña que tenía toda su atención acaparada.

Pero Kaori era otra cosa, no sabía cómo describirla pero se veía empeñada en conseguir algo de él, algo que estaba seguro que jamás le podría dar... Ni aunque sus piedras encajaran.

—Además no creo que sea casualidad que mi hermano se haya presentado a la convocatoria, menos que quedara como baterista, es como destinado, ¿no? —siguió la chica.

Syaoran frunció el ceño pensando en cómo había quedado en esa situación, acompañó a Eriol y terminó con una foto bastante incómoda y la chica que no dejaba de insistir con lo de las piedras.

—No sé, Kaori, debo buscar a Sakura, quedé de encontrarla y ya es tarde —comentó notando por primera vez el enojo de la pelinegra ante la mención de su mejor amiga.

Kaori incluso bufó.

—Debe de estar con Tai, escuché que vendría y que era probable que se le declarara —dijo de manera un tanto cruel.

Syaoran sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Si es así, Sakura sabrá que hacer —espetó y finalmente se alejó de Kaori para entrar a la casa.

Se sentía tenso y apenas puso un pie dentro de la fiesta comenzó a buscar a su mejor amiga.

Caminó entre sus compañeros saludando a unos e ignorando a otros, nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por huir y encontrar a alguien.

Entonces una pelinegra apareció frente a él y se vio tan sorprendida como él.

—¿Y tu amiga? —cuestionó Tomoyo molesta.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, nunca había sido receptor del genio de la chica, siempre era espectador.

—Por allá, ¿dónde está Sakura?

—¡Syaoran! —lo llamó Kaori.

El chico se estremeció e incluso pareció encorvarse para tratar de pasar desapercibido, Tomoyo arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? Me está sacando de quicio —le rogó en voz baja.

Tomoyo abrió la boca para decir algo hasta que vio a Tai pasar por detrás con el celular pegado a su oído, sonrió abiertamente y tomó el brazo de Syaoran.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto —le informó llevándolo hasta el clóset con doble entrada en medio de su casa.

* * *

 **Momentos antes.**

—Eso no tiene nada de juego —alegaba Tomoyo con Hana.

Sakura llegó justo cuando la rubia de ojos oscuros hizo girar los ojos.

—Es lo que se juega a nuestra edad y no vamos a obligar a nadie, hay gente aquí que no es deseable —dijo la chica con sorna mirando a Sakura específicamente.

Tomoyo lo notó y empuñó las manos.

—Si quieren andar de zorras lo pueden hacer sin necesidad de un juego —espetó.

Hana y Ai rieron, las lacayas de Kaori eran absurdamente ridículas.

—Que sea a votación, ¿quién está de acuerdo en jugar siete minutos en el cielo? —gritó Hana viendo alrededor.

Varios chicos y chicas alzaron la mano. Tomoyo los vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Malditos hormonales.

Eriol puso una mano en su brazo.

—Vamos, si quieren jugar a eso lo harán con o sin tu aprobación —susurró.

—Eso es cierto —rio Hana.

Tomoyo la vio de arriba a abajo.

—Tienes razón, las zorras siempre encuentran la manera de poner las manos sobre sus víctimas —comentó con ironía mientras las sonrisas se borraban del rostro de Hana y Ai.

Varios rieron.

—Mejor que jamás haber besado a alguien —se burló Ai viendo a Sakura sonrojarse.

—¿Quién lo querría? Ya no es tabla pero es ñoña —rio Hana.

Tomoyo empuñó las manos y miró a su amiga, odiaba que no se defendiera, solo estaba recibiendo sin alegar.

—No es una facilota —espetó Tomoyo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la pelinegra.

—No importa, deja que digan lo que quieran, de verdad no me afecta —dijo en voz baja.

—Es de esas chicas que morirá virgen —se burló de nuevo Ai, algunos rieron—. Por eso Syaoran puso los ojos en Kaori, imagínate tener que soportar a la ñoña, no es deseable, apuesto a que ningún chico se atrevería...

—Yo lo haría —interrumpió Tai saliendo de entre los observadores, ya había tenido suficiente, miró a la chicas que lo veían pasmadas—. Sakura no necesita de éstas cosas para atraer a un chico, pero si ella quisiera jugar yo sería el primero en postularme y sé de varios que también lo harían.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras Tomoyo cruzaba los brazos y veía de manera triunfal a las lacayas de Kaori.

Hana miró al chico con enojo.

—Hablar es fácil, te apuesto a que no lo haces —alegó de manera retadora.

—No voy a obligar a Sakura a hacer algo que no quiere ni necesita —espetó Tai con enojo.

Ai rio.

—Por eso dices que lo harías, porque sabes que la mojigata nunca se va a meter a un armario contigo —dijo divertida.

Tai abrió la boca para alegar.

—Lo haré —dijo tajante Sakura.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música y a los otros chicos que no estaban en la sala; Tai, Tomoyo y Eriol la vieron con sorpresa y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que no tengo nada que probarte pero no me intimidan tus insinuaciones, Ai —continuó.

—Sakura —susurró Tomoyo pero la chica vio de manera desafiante a las amigas de Kaori antes de encaminarse al armario de doble puerta con sus amigos detrás de ella y el corazón resonando en sus oídos.

—No lo tienes que hacer, esas zorras solo quieren presionar —dijo Tomoyo con enojo.

—Tiene razón, no les debes nada —continuó Eriol.

Pero Sakura sacudió la cabeza, la foto de Syaoran y la escena afuera de la casa le daban vueltas en la cabeza, estaba actuando por un infantil impulso y lo sabía.

—Es Tai, no pasa nada —susurró.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del clóset y ella lo abrió, oscuridad la recibió, de ambos lados había estantes y tubos para colgar abrigos. El lugar contaba con una puerta cerca de la entrada de la casa y con otra cerca de la cocina, de pequeñas solían jugar ahí a la casita.

Tomoyo vio a Eriol con preocupación, él solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Sakura se empezó a sentir nerviosa, en algo habían tenido razón, jamás había besado a alguien.

Escuchó a Tai hablando con alguien y se puso más nerviosa, Tomoyo lo notó y tomó una mascada que colgaba de uno de los ganchos.

—No tienes qué hacerlo —susurró.

Sakura mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

—Quiero hacerlo —contestó aunque sintió ansiedad en su estómago, sí quería besar a alguien, pero ese chico andaba ocupado con una pelinegra.

Escuchó a su amiga suspirar y la volteó a ver, Eriol se había quedado afuera.

—Esto te facilitará las cosas, sabrás quién es pero tal vez sí no lo ves... —Tomoyo la miró de manera significativa y Sakura frunció el ceño—. No importa, si no quieres hacerlo le dices, pero igual y no verlo te facilitará hacerlo.

Sakura asintió y dejó que su amiga le vendara los ojos, su ansiedad subió a un nivel tan alto que comenzaba a respirar de manera pausada.

Esperaba que Syaoran estuviera demasiado distraído para enterarse de lo que estaba por hacer.

* * *

Syaoran cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó un poco hacia atrás, esperaba que Tomoyo se deshiciera de Kaori.

—¿Hola? —Escuchó a unos pasos de él.

Volteó con sorpresa, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos vendados.

—¿Qué...? —susurró.

Ella se levantó de manera torpe y puso ambas manos de frente tratando de encontrar a Tai.

—Ya sé, esto es decepcionante, pero... —Titubeó, caminó, tropezó y casi cayó por lo que Syaoran la sostuvo por el torso—. Odio esto, pero Tomoyo dijo que sería más fácil así...

Syaoran abrió la boca pero ella de manera atropellada se la cubrió con ambas manos.

—No... No tienes que besarme, podemos fingir y...

Aún en plena oscuridad Syaoran pudo notar su sonrojo. No entendía nada, ni qué hacía ella ahí o porqué Tomoyo lo había escondido en el mismo lugar.

Mucho menos por qué esperaba que la besara.

—Ah...

Sakura le volvió a tapar la boca.

—No, en serio, así lo podemos dejar, de hecho sería mejor para mí que no digas que no me quieres besar, de por sí esto es bastante incómodo y actué por impulso...

Estaba balbuceando y lo sabía, pero se encontraba exageradamente nerviosa, jamás había besado a un chico y aunque Tai le agradaba, en realidad no estaba segura de querer hacer eso.

Sintió al chico poner las manos en sus mejillas de manera muy tierna, demasiado.

—¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces, debía de estar soñando, o era una broma de sus amigas... Una muy pesada broma, porque no había nadie más a quién quisiera besar.

—Sí —contestó en un susurro.

Sakura frunció el ceño, esa voz, aún siendo un susurro tan bajo... Casi podía jurar que no era la de Tai.

Syaoran acarició su mejilla de manera muy lenta y esperó que ella diera un paso atrás haciéndole saber que era una broma, pero en vez de eso, se quedó quieta con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Acercó su rostro poco a poco, la cálida respiración de su mejor amiga se mezcló con la de él, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble e inconcientemente relamió sus labios.

—Casi se acaban los siete minutos... Si no quieres hacerlo yo...

Jamás terminó la oración porque los suaves labios del chico la silenciaron.

Fue un muy ligero beso que duró escasos cinco segundos, aún así ambos se quedaron quietos y a milímetros el uno del otro.

Sakura sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho, nunca se esperó una reacción así, era como cuando Syaoran la trataba de manera especial.

Podía sentir la respiración de Tai sobre su rostro, y el toque de sus manos eran tan tierno que la dejó sin aliento.

No podía sentirse así con ese chico.

Finalmente Syaoran se alejó un poco pero Sakura en un impulso desconcertante lo tomó de su camisa y lo bajó de nuevo para fusionar sus labios.

El mundo desapareció, solo eran ellos dos en ese momento, compartieron un beso desesperado, torpe y cargado de un sentimiento que temían reconocer.

Syaoran enredó las manos en su cabello mientras que ella enroscó los brazos en su cuello, se besaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, lo hacían como si no fuera el primer beso de sus vidas.

Y cuando se separaron para retomar el aliento, Syaoran sonrió de manera infantil e ilusionada, ambos jadeaban.

El silencio se volvió abrumador para Sakura, odiaba la venda en sus ojos, sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo maravilloso.

Syaoran bajó las manos a sus brazos y abrió la boca para decirle lo mucho que había deseado hacer eso.

—¿Tai? —Pero ella llamó a otro en un susurro y su mundo se derrumbó.

Sakura sintió al chico tensarse y en su mente lo vio alejarse; comenzó a sentir una horrible opresión en su pecho y una terrible desesperación.

Con manos torpes trató de quitarse la venda, pero ésta se había enrededo en su cabello.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, su respiración vaciló, sentía que se estaba asfixiando, dio un paso atrás y cuando notó que Sakura trataba de manera desesperada de quitarse lo que tenía en los ojos, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se dio la vuelta y salió del armario a gran velocidad.

Sakura jaló la venda y siseó cuando ésta se llevó unos cabellos, parpadeó varias veces tratando de ajustar su vista y cuando finalmente lo logró, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Giró sobre su eje, su respiración era ajetreada y sentía ganas de llorar aunque no entendía la razón.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y ella giró con sorpresa.

—¿Saku? —susurró Tai con una expresión de consternación, la chica frente a él parecía devastada.

—Tai... Yo... Tú... —La chica giró en dirección a la otra puerta, sentía como si estuviera en caída libre.

Él la vio preocupado, lágrimas estaban brotando de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, recibí una llamada, no sé qué te estás imaginando pero te aseguro que estás equivocada, en serio te hubiera besado...

Sakura puso una mano en su boca, aún podía sentir esos suaves labios sobre los de ella.

—¿No me besaste?

Tai frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces y una extraña necesidad por buscar a Syaoran la inundó, limpió las lágrimas en su rostro y casi salió corriendo del clóset, iba tan apresurada que se estrelló con Eriol.

—¡Syaoran! ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó desesperada.

Su amigo la vio con confusión, luego notó al extrañado chico detrás de ella.

—No sé, no lo he visto desde que llegamos —contestó.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se metió entre la gente, salió corriendo de la casa y vio a ambos lados de la calle. Al no encontrar a nadie sacó su celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

Pero la llamada se fue a buzón y ella azotó un pie en el suelo con frustración, buscaría a Tomoyo y le avisaría que iba a casa de Syaoran.

Regresó a la fiesta, escuchó algunas risas y la voz de Kaori diciendo en voz alta lo mucho que había disfrutado que Syaoram le cantara, pero como era una mujer en una misión, le restó importancia.

Entró de nuevo a la cocina y notó a cierto chico que le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con una Tomoyo preocupada.

—¡Syaoran!

Sus amigos se tensaron ante el sonido de su voz, pero ella no dejó de observar al chico, él tardó, pero finalmente volteó.

—Sakura, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, había notado algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero él sonreía como siempre.

—Ah, cometiendo tonterías —contestó titubeante y acercándose más.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua y rio, cuando su amiga se puso a su lado la abrazó por los hombros.

—No tantas como yo, créeme, ¿puedes creer que me hicieron cantar? —le contó irritado.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, miraba a Syaoran y luego a Tomoyo, su amiga estaba inusualmente callada y los veía como preocupada.

—Algo así escuché —dijo recordando a Kaori.

—El hermano de Kaori es el nuevo baterista, es bueno, sin embargo hay que acoplarnos, cada quien tiene su estilo...

Sakura escuchó a su amigo con atención, le relató todo lo que hizo antes de llegar a la fiesta, pero sentía en sus entrañas que había algo más, que Syaoran se estaba esforzando por aparentar algo.

Y reiteró eso cuando Tomoyo se recargó en el mueble dónde se encontraba el horno de microondas y evitó su mirada a toda costa.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, Syaoran era un excelente actor, le relataba cosas a Sakura con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera dudaría que hace unos instantes había estado al borde de las lágrimas.

Vio a Eriol asomarse por la entrada de la cocina y hacerle un ademán con la cabeza. Le estaba preguntando qué había pasado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y regresó la atención a sus amigos, Syaoran había girado a Sakura y la empujaba por la cocina en dirección a la sala, el chico la vio unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada al suelo con una profunda tristeza, pero le susurró algo al oído a la castaña y ambos rieron como si nada.

Sintió a Eriol a su lado.

—Tan mal, ¿eh?

Tomoyo bufó.

—No tienes idea —murmuró.

Syaoran se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, y lo hizo cuando ella lo llamó por otro nombre.

Ya lo había advertido, eso terminó en desastre.

* * *

Y aquí es donde despego a Tai de la versión anterior, lo necesito incondicional jaja.

En la escena del beso Sakura cree que está besando a Tai, por eso se refiere a Syaoran como Tai :)

Mejores amigos con una grave falta de comunicación :D


End file.
